a dying love
by wolfy447
Summary: carlos saves james but with a lifethreatining result -sad and caring


noooooo! carlos shoved james out of the way just in time for a boom!

"carlos!" james screamed running to the scene and picking up his crushes bloodstained face.

"Ive always loved you" breath left the latinos body.

"is he okay" the driver was out now. he looked in his twentys and had jet black hair. james got up and walked over to the man and punched him sqare in the face.

"why the f #$ did you do this, and don't you dare say I didn't see him" james was yelling at the man

"im sorry"

* * *

carlos awoke to a beeping sound made by the machine he was attached to. he look down and saw james face inhis lap buried in his arms.

"I imagined you doing that with a dfferent circumstance in my head" carlos whispered.

james came closer to the latinos face "you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice I love you carlos"

"good because if you didn't id die of depression" the latino pulled the boy in for an extreamly pleasant delicious kiss.

"knock knock" Logan and Kendall walked in "woah!"

"hey guys"

"we braught you somethings" logan said pulling out carlos` lucky helmet

"if only I had this during the accident" he whispered reaching for it

"and we were going to save it for later but-" Kendall pulled ou a large box and handed it to carlos. inside was les misera and a ox full of corndogs causing him to druel for you see he obsessed over musicals and corndogs but never had the two together.

Dr. larpkey came in "I need to see you three out in the hall for a moment he said leading James, Kendall, and Logan and shutting the doors behind them.

"This is going to devastate you boys but carlos-"

"what!" james was about to ball.

"carlos suffered a major head injury and hes dying im sorry you boys can leave now" and with that he walked away.

* * *

an hour later the three boys were sitting at the door watching carlos sleep "whos gonna tell him" logan asked thinking about how hes going to lose the closest thing he ever had to a brother.

"I will hes my boyfriend" james pointed out sadly but quickly.

"ill go tell mom" Kendall got up to go to his mom leaving the two boys to sort things out.

"carlos?" james had crawled over to him.

"yeah?" his sweet innocence causing james to tear up.

"im so sorry but... the doctor said... you are going to die -"

"let me stop you im just glad I got to have you before I left" he lifted james` chin up "your a Christian right"

"carlos god dosnt accept gays" james cried

"well then id rather burn in hell then say I don't love you" he chirrped trying to stay stong "and seeing our situation it looks like that's whats going to happen"

"oh carlos" mrs. knight came in "im so sorry"

"its okay but I need you to do me a favor"

"anything"

"can you leave the apartment to me and james tonight"

"of course I can"

* * *

about three hours later carlos came out of his room with nothing but a towel around his waist

"carlos?" james was confused

"james I want you to... I want you to be my first my first and my last" he chocked on his words.

"right now are you sure your ready" james nearly cried

"please" he came over to james and lifted his shirt off. james picked him up and carried him to the bedroom slamming the door behind them. carlos dropped the towel and sat on the bed james walked over to him. carlos worked open his jeans and pulled down his remaining clothes.

"alright fine but if you even twitch the wrong way we stop"

"deal" with that he pull james onto the bed locked their lips together.

* * *

"I love you Jamie"

"I love you to carlitos"

"wow" carlos was outa breath "we should do this more often"

james turned over and mumble something along the lines of 'if we had the chance' and fell asleep

* * *

After two days of depression james lay in his room flipping a ball in the air silently praying to himself.

buzzzzz buzzzzz! james answered his phone.

"hello?"

"yes this is "

"its time isn't it"

"acttualy im not sure he either dies tonight or its the other one"

"what?"

"apearently someone made two diagnostics"

"wait can you hold on a secon...LOGAN!"

"what whats wrong" he was in the room now

"the doctor is speaking like you talk to him and interpret.

* * *

"well carlos either dies tonight or was never going to die at all" logan told him flat out

"im not going to ask how these possibilitys are possible but lets just hope for the best" james started to cry

"james help" Kendall was yelling from carlos and his own room.

* * *

"Jamie I cant breath and im cold" 'oh no' james thought 'this is it hes gone'

"Jamie stay with me tonight if I die I wanna die in your arms "james was beging to ball and nodded his head"

"you got it buddy" james sliped into the bed next to carlos. he watched as the latino drifted off he didn't want to worri weather he was dead or not he just wanted to hold him a while longer.

* * *

"Jamie hey Jamie" james opened his eyes to see a perky Italian, carlos bouncing on the bed in front of him.

"feeling beter babe"

"much but ill be even better if" he started sounding seductive and wisper something in his ear and finished with "can you do that for me honey"

james nodded his head growled and pulled him into a hearfelt kiss that only they could share.


End file.
